Shadow of the Past
by KaWillGoOWMe26
Summary: The Meteor came and went,the Midgar slowly recovered as did the rest of the world. Shinra began the to help rebuild what they destroyed in their arrogance and the nightmare of Hojo was forgotten. So who is this strange girl? Why does she look like Yuffie?


Reno walked into the bar with a calm lazy air. Looking around he saw the place was empty 'cept for a girl setting up chairs and cleaning tables. He grinned like a wolf and snuck over to her.

"Hey Yuffie, nice hair." she turned around and it wasn't Yuffie. She blinked looking confused before she seemed to straighting up and tilt her head.

"Hello sir, would you like a drink?"

Reno was speechlessly gaping at the poor girl before a certain buxom bartender walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Catching flies?"

Reno clamped his mouth and straightened up recovering his playful air.

"Tifa, looking good like always I see.". She sighed and waved him off with her left hand, showing off her gold engagement ring Cloud had given her. Reno smirked and snapped his fingers playfully as if to say 'oh darn'. Tifa turned to the girl and gestured to Reno. " Reno, this is my new waitress; Aerisa. Aerisa, this is Reno." Aerisa blinked and smiled slightly then curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister Reno." Reno scratched his head.

"Yeah same here."

"Reno, why don't you help Aerisa set up? You'd get a free drink." Reno sighed dramaticly and smiled.y

"Two and it's a deal." He walked over to a table and started taking down chairs. Satisfied, Tifa went to the office she shared with Cloud. Aerisa went to the table Reno was setting up and helped take down chairs. "So Aerisa, where ya from?"

"Three days from here. I traveled when I awoke to a loud noise, like something being blown up."

"Well the only thing I know that would make that noise would have been Meteor. What made you wanna come here?"

"I do not know."

"Any family?"

"I do not know."

"Where were ya born?"

"I do not know."

"Anything ya DO know about yourself?"

Aerisa shakes her head and walks over to the bar to get Reno's drinks. The door opened as she handed Reno his drinks. In walked a middle aged man with grungy face and hands who looked worn out. He sat down at the bar with a sigh and slide a hand through his dust caked brown hair. Aerisa went behind the bar and poured a light beer for him. As she put the glass in front of him his face seemed to youthen from the grateful smile he had on his face. Reno walked over taking a sip of one drink and went behind the bar where Aerisa vanished under as another Midgar worker came in.

"How did'ja know what he wanted?" He asked as she grabbed the bottles she was looking for and stood up facing Reno.

"I have served Mister Jo before" she states matter-of-factly before making a coke'n rum for the man who walked in. He reacted the same as the other man and accepted the drink. Tifa came back into the bar room holding a rag.

"Hey Tifa, got a minute?" Reno asked.

"Sure, just leave the drinks at the bar." She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen

"So what's on your mind?"

Reno sighed and leaned against the sink.

"Aerisa"

"She's cute right?" Reno scratched his head a bit put out.

"Well ya but that ain't the thing I'm curious about. Has she been tested at all? From what I gather she jus popped up outta nowhere." Tifa crossed her arms and leaned against the stove.

"Well not really, she's only been here two days."

"She has your customers and their orders memorized." Tifa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? I just thought she was fast at serving." She peaked out towards the bar and sure enough, by the time a patron sat at the bar, they had their drink. She turned back to face Reno.

"Ok I'll bite, what are you planning?"

"Have Reeve examine her, maybe she's Legs long lost twin. She looks so much like her it's creepy." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"YUFFIE never mentioned having a sister, nor has Godo. As for the whole examining idea I have to agree, when do you think he can do it?"

"Tomorow; he's been tinkering with that stupid cat of his outta boredom."

At the bar

The door flew open and shut without a single person in it's wake.

'Odd,' Aerisa thought before collecting the tab from a patron. A pair of eyes watched from the shadows.

Please review and let me know what you think. If I get at least ten reviews I'll post the next chapter, though the more the merrier.

{Impatient foot tapping} "Eh, hem!"

Oh yes, the sooner you review the sooner I can reveal the mystery character so please hurry! (Dodges flying shoe)


End file.
